comicsretconfandomcom-20200213-history
Catwoman
Name: Stephen Kyle Sex: Male Talents: Gadgeteer Education: Professor of Electrical Engineering at NYU Metahuman? Yes Age: 37 Height: 5' 8" Weight: 140 lbs (he lost his "middle age spread" when his metahuman gene activated, his body cannibalized itself to harvest the energy needed to continue to operate.) Strength: Class 2 Agility: Class 2 Endurance: Class 3 Intelligence: Class 5 Willpower: Class 3 Gadgeteering: Class 6 Name: Catwoman Sex: Presents as female Talents: athletic ability, Stealth, sex appeal Education: Unknown Metahuman? No (although technically she can use Kyle's metahuman power of building things) Strength: Class 5 Agility: Class 4 Endurance: Class 5 Intelligence: Class 4 Willpower: Class 3 Stealth: Class 6 Appearances in: * Catch as Cat Can http://bigclosetr.us/topshelf/fiction/20713/catch-as-cat-can These are two people in one. Professor Stephen Kyle is the man who made the "Catwoman" suit, using his intuition and existant tech, he found ways to combine different elements to make it do what he wanted. He had developed nanobots and injected them into himself to take the place of the neural interface with the suit. With that interface, he can do real-time updates and diagnostics on his suit with the information being projected on his retina by more nanobots. This takes the place of the "Heads Up Display" that was part of the goggles. It is important to understand that as far as Catwoman is concerned, she is a separate person from Professor Kyle. Kyle understands that Catwoman is a different persona, not personality. Kyle realizes that he is stealing from jewelers and other people (normally those who can afford it), but he is amoral enough that it does not bother him. He has to pay for the technology some how. He has abrogated most of his teaching duties to his Research Assistant. The RA teaches the classes, grades papers and more. However, he is still active as a teacher in that he still holds office hours to answer questions that the students have. He is tenured in the college so he can't be fired for most of the infractions that would cause others to be fired. He has his own lab on the school property and also a smaller lab elsewhere. He lives in an apartment off campus, and has no close connections to others or a girlfriend. When Catwoman is out, she is even more amoral. She sees the taking of jewelry as her "service fee" for stopping robberies. She enjoys foiling a "second story job", to prove that she is superior to others and that they are crude and inelegant in their work. She is clinically insane and Professor Kyle will steadily slide into just Catwoman eventually. She enjoys flirting with men, loves it when they obviously are attracted to her femininity and will use a pheromone to even force the men around her to hesitate and to be very distracted. She is eventually going to move up into a "goodnight kiss". Please note that Catwoman's abilities are entirely related to the suit. It gives her superior invulnerability (Class 5), superior strength (Class 5), superior agility and balance (Class 6), and she is versed in using computers to find information. The suit itself is made of spidersilk body armor, force dispersing layer that enhances strength and agility. The top layer of the suit will allow her to blend into the background even if she is in full light. It can mottle itself to be like any type of camouflage there is. It actually absorbs light directed at it. The hands and feet have microscopic bits that will go into walls and deform slightly, acting like the hairs of a spider's leg. This allows her to climb any surface, including glass. The only surfaces she can't scale is a frictionless surface. Anything else able to support her weight can be scaled with this suit. She is even able to run upside down on the ceiling if she chose, but she has never tried this feat. She has a set of goggles that act as binoculars, low vision goggles and can display information as a computer monitor would, including video from her pinhole camera. She has 80' of micro-fiber-optic line in her bracelet, and the end is a small pinhole camera able to be adhered to any surface, just as she can climb it. There is an ultra-violet laser that can translate vibrations of the wall surface or window into sound. This allows her to spy with full visual and audio on a location without physically being there, and it is untappable and untraceable. The suit also has radio frequency scanners to monitor every level of the radio spectrum, from ultra high frequency signals to ultra low frequency signals. She can listen in to radio transmissions if she chooses to, but cannot break encryption. She has a thin computer that is onboard in the suit. The batteries are printed on fiber and are thinner than a sheet of paper. Using the same technology the computer circuit boards and processors have been "printed" on other fiber and are under the last layer of her suit. It also has onboard memory using the same technology, allowing up to a terrabyte to be stored in the suit. Power comes from biomechanical generators, the motion of the suit literally acts as a generator to charge the batteries. Since there are no moving parts to the computer itself, there is no heat nor anything that can break. The entire computer is flexible and will not be destroyed by impacts or falls. There is a security lock out on the suit that will electrocute anyone who puts on the suit who does not possess Professor Kyle's DNA sequence. The suit will check a DNA sample and match it to the hardwired database of DNA. If it is not found in that database (and professor Kyle is the only profile in there), it will use the entire stored battery charge to fry the heart into an attack. Her balance is made even better by having a gyroscopic counterbalance in the retractable tail. With the counterbalance and the "hairs" on the shoes, she is able to run at full speed along a slack rope of any length and corner at full speed without losing her balance. She has a whip that has much of the same adhesion tech in it. She uses it as a swing line, looping the cracker around a target and having it adhere to whatever surface it hits, and then she uses her gloves to connect the handle to her hand. With them all connected like this, they essentially become one unit. She has not used it as a weapon yet. There are shotgun mikes mounted in the "ears" which can be tuned to quite a number of audible tones, from what dogs can hear (ultrasonic) to what an elephant can hear (subsonic). She can hear normal speech as long as she has line of sight of the person speaking for up to a mile away. Remember that she is still limited by the speed of sound. Her claws are both utilitarian and offensive. They can deform and become small tools like lockpicks and screwdrivers or interface plugs for wired connections. This will allow her to tap into wired communications, which means that she can effectively monitor all communications if she chooses to. Her computer will allow her to record a section of time from her camera and to hardwire that loop to the circuitry on any other camera through direct interface, or through wireless interface. This is also accomplished by creating microcircuits in the camera with more nanobots, programmable by the suit. When not being used, the claws look like cat's claws on the end of her fingers and can be used to put deep raking cuts on people. Most often she uses this to carve on "victims" an icon of her to say that she has been there. This makes this suit the ultimate stealth suit. No part of her flesh is exposed since the neck of the suit covers everything leaving only the eyes open. At this point, there is only one of these suits in existence. Another could be built, but it would take time. There is a netbook that uplinks to the suit and does all the reprogramming and diagnostic work when the suit is not actively in use. Catwoman herself is getting more and more into the "cat" theme of her suit. She will drink from a bowl off the floor, she eats cat treats that she keeps in her left thigh pocket, and she has another thigh pocket on the right. She can store items in the breast area of her suit, since it can collapse and expand as needed. There is a small pheromone reservoir and atomizer spray pump in her right breast. She is insulated from this effect by super efficient filters in her nose. This makes her invulnerable to most gas borne pathogens and substances (CS gas, knockout gas and so on). She has multiple strays living at Professor Kyle's apartment, food and cat litter for them as well. She gets "drunk" off catnip which is psychological in nature. The suit is sculpted to give the illusion that Professor Kyle is a female. He has gone so far as to shave his legs, chest and have electrolysis on his face to get rid of the beard. The nanobots in his system will also deform or move as needed to change the geometry of his face and make him look more female and foil facial recognition programs. The suit will not leave any fingerprints or DNA behind. She is a ghost. Category:Metahuman Category:Heroes Category:Villians Category:Wonderful Gadgets Category:Characters